Kayle/Development
(Christian Fell, Joshua Brian Smith) (Alvin Lee, Kan Liu) |narrative = |visual = * Augie Pagan * Albert Carranza * Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao * Julien Renoult |sound = |voice = Lisa Lindsley }} Champion Update Monkey King Patch Larger Than Usual By MoneypennyMonkey King Patch Larger Than Usual Summoners! We're making quite a few changes in the upcoming patch to League of Legends, and we wanted to let you know ahead of time that the patch is going to be larger than normal. You see, in this update we revisited some old favorites and gave them a more extensive overhaul than usual. As a result, the incoming patch will be around 300 MB in size. The wait may be a bit longer than you're used to, but rest assured it will be worth it. Here are some of the more major changes coming in the new patch: * A complete set of new animations for Janna, the Storm's Fury * New animations for Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, along with a champion remake * New animations for Kayle, the Judicator, along with a champion remake * A suite of balance changes * And, of course, Wukong, the Monkey King! Consider this your fair warning that the next patch will be filled with awesome! Don't be alarmed by the size of the update when you launch your client after maintenance. Here are some screenshots of the updates in store for you with this latest patch. Full Relaunch Family Transcends All Bindings By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 Finally, let’s talk about another iconic League of Legends duo: Kayle and Morgana. Time has been a pretty kind judge to Morgana, though not so kind to her sister Kayle. For both of the winged sisters, we’ll be evolving their art with a new theme that binds their narratives together and gives them a stronger place in the League universe. As for their gameplay, Morgana’s has held up well over the years, so if we do change anything, it’ll likely be adjustments to her passive or W in order to better match her new theme. Kayle, on the other hand, will be receiving bigger changes to her kit. We want to preserve Kayle’s identity as a champion who starts as a melee/ranged hybrid champion, and as the game goes on, ascends to become a ranged powerhouse, raining down holy judgement on any she deems unworthy. Not only do we want to preserve this, but we want to embrace it so it’s reflected in more than just her stats, radiating through her entire theme as well. The sisters are still a ways off, so look for more info on their development in the next Roadmap, scheduled for early next year. Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg| Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png| Media Music= ;Related Music Dominion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends- Aether Wing Kayle| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| |-|Gallery= Kayle concept 2.jpg|Kayle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Early Concept.png|Kayle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept.png|Kayle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle concept 4.jpg|Kayle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle concept 3.jpg|Kayle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle AetherWing Model.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Model Kayle Riot concept.jpg|Riot Kayle Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill model 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 Kayle Morgana Update Promo 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Promo Category:Champion development Category:Kayle